Operation: Save
by Numbuh24Insane
Summary: The Galactic Kids Next Door has attacked the Earth. Now Kids must ally with their very enemy to stop this new threat from decommissioning the Earth.
1. Kids Next Door Rescue

I haven't wrote anything in years, I'm a bit rusty but my inspiration and imagination are at an all time high. So, I hope I can use my words to entertain you. The Petitions at Eleven Thousand, that's a buh million more than I thought it would get. So as promised I shall give you the first chapter of my story enjoy.

* * *

**Operation S.A.V.E.**

**Save**

**And**

**Verify**

**Earth**

* * *

Stop_ the G:KND_

.

_Stop the G:KND_

_._

_Stop the G:KND_

_._

_Stop the G:KND_

_._

_Stop the G:KND_

_._

"Nigel Uno what have you done?" Numbuh 5 asked allowed as she watched the video where one of her best friends doomed the Earth. She sighed as she looked around her. She saw how her comrades, teammates, friends were confused, betrayed and bewildered by the newfound information.

.

The happy go lucky girl, Numbuh 3, was being unusually still. The happiness was sucked out of her, and all that was left was a hollow shell. She stared at the ground, unsure how to react, she did not recognize the new feeling of betrayal all she wanted was for it to go away.

.

Next to her was the chubby pilot, Numbuh 2, just like Numbuh 3 he was usually a happy soul. Who loved to make corny jokes, sure everyone else said they were terrible but he figured they enjoyed it to some extent. Though now there were no jokes to make light of this dire situation. The pilot twiddled his fingers trying to think of something, anything to cheer him and his friends up.

.

At the corner of the room was Numbuh 4, he had his hood up and arms crossed. He was trying to hide his pain by masking it with anger, but even his best attempts couldn't hide the sorrow that stalked him.

.

"Umm... Numbuh Foive whot are we gonna do?" The Blonde Australian, Numbuh 4 asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. In less than a second all eyes were on Numbuh 5.

.

She gulped, uncertainty overwhelming her nerves. She took a second to compose herself and form an answer.

.

"Numbuh Five thinks that we should all head up into space, find Numbuh 1,knock some sense into him and then bring him back home, baby!"

.

Both Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 jumped up excitement clear in their movements. Just the thought of their old leader and friend coming back cheered them up.

.

"But how are we gonna find him?" Numbuh 4 asked another question.

.

"I'll trace the signal of the video, we'll start the search around where ever this video came from." Numbuh 2 replied with a smug look on his face. He then left to his room to find his equipment.

.

"Oi thoink that Oi'll go get some weapons fer the mission." Numbuh 4 then started to walk towards the armory, but was stopped by Numbuh 5.

.

"Numbuh 5'll handle the weapons and planning Numbuh 4." She told him with finality.

.

"Then whot am Oi gonna do?"

.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you know exactly what to do." She said as she nodded her head towards the still depressed Numbuh 3.

.

"What do ya mean Oi know whot ta do? Hey where'd ya go!?" Numbuh 4 called out. He sighed as he walked over to Numbuh 3.

.

"Numbuh- Oi mean Kooks." He said after he made sure no one was watching, "Are ya okay?" His voice was filled with concern for the happy go lucky asian girl.

.

"Why...why would he...Numbuh 1 just do something like that." Numbuh 3 uttered out with tears in her eyes.

.

The tough Australian gulped, he didn't know what to say. To be honest he didn't even understand it himself. "Oi-Oi don't know, but Oi... do know that we're gettin' Numbuh 1 back."

.

"But will he be same?" Numbuh 3 looked up into Numbuh 4's eyes silently begging for an answer.

.

Numbuh 4 froze another question that he couldn't answer,_"Why would Numbuh Foive think that Oi could cheer up Numbuh 3?" _He though to himself.

"Oi'm sure he's fine, just a bit screw loosey from being stuck up in Canada fer so long."

.

Numbuh 3 nodded accepting that answer,"Thanks Wally." She said as she gave him a hug.

.

"Yeah, yeah jus' don't mention it." The tough Australian replied as he worked his way out of the hug,"Now let's go check on Numbuh 2." He smirked as he heard the Happy Go Lucky Girl yell yay and followed him.

* * *

**Meanwhile in spaaaaaaaaace.**

"Captain are you ready to send in your forces?" A person hidden in the shadows asked.

.

"Yes Sir." A soldier in a white battle suit responded with a salute.

.

"Excellent! Jam the Moobase's computers and move out." The person hidden in the shadows laughed as everyone started to follow his orders.

* * *

So there you have it! Chapter One, it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but eh it's a decent size. I mean it was nice. I hope.

.

So the next chapter will be called **Houston We Have A Problem **If that fits of course. This was fun to write and I will start on Chapter 2 as soon as I get some feed back. So... Yeah.

Have fun, stay young, Read, Relax, and Review.

This is Numbuh 24 signing out.


	2. Houston We Have A Problem

Hello once again to the next chapter of Operation Save. Now how did I use to do this? Oh yeah I gave cookies to reviewers... These cookies are three years old. Okay no cookies then.

.

Guest: Hope your okay with me having more than Sector V.

.

Autumn's Sweet: Danke meine Freund.

.

So it's time for the chapter **HOUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM**

* * *

**Operation S.A.V.E**

.

Survive

.

And

.

Victimize

.

Enemies

* * *

.

**Moonbase**

.

The Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, Rachel Mckenzie worked tirelessly at her desk. She sighed as she saw the large pile of paper work she still had to do. She grabbed the first paper of the pile and saw it was another petition for more candy in the lunch room.

.

The soopreme leader shook her head as she grabbed the veto stamp and pressed it hard against the paper. They already had a guhzillion load of candy there, they couldn't waste anymore resources getting more.

.

"Sometimes, I wish something would just happen already." She complained.

.

The radio started crackling up and a deep voice was heard.

.

"Be careful what you wish for." The voice from the radio said then it started laughing maniacally.

.

Rachel started at it brow furrowed in confusion before responding,"Who are you and what are you talking about!"

.

"Oh you don't know me yet." The voice stopped and metal bars fell in front of the door and windows. The sudden impact of the bars caused a gush of wind that pushed the papers everywhere. Rachel realized what was happening, they somehow activated the safety protocols. "But you will."

.

Rachel went to her communicators and threw it on the ground when she only got static.

.

"I don't think so Rachel," Her eyes widened, _"How does he know my name." _she thought. "I have hacked into your defences, and have invaded your meek fort, you wanted excitement didn't you." The voice started laughing.

.

The blonde haired leader broke the radio with fury. Sparks flew up for a split second and illuminating her determined face.

.

"Okay, Stuck in my office, no way to communicate to the outside, and apparently the moon base has been invaded." She said out loud to herself thinking of her options. Her hands went into her hair, it seemed hopeless. What was she to do?

.

Then she saw it one of the papers on the floor, she picked it up and read it. It talked about how they recently found an escape route put there by Numbuh 100 who was well known for his paranoia. He had to have some way to get out of here.

.

She pulled apart her desk looking for something that Numbuh 100 put in there years ago. She found it, a red button hidden inside a file. She lifted her hand and mashed it onto the button.

.

A panel opened up under her desk, the blonde haired leader got up and walked into it. There was a whole other room filled with computers and dust. She dusted off a communicator titled FreeLancer and turned it on.

.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She called into the communicator.

.

"Numbuh 274 is that yew Supreme Leader!" The voice from the communicator responded. She narrowed her eyes, obviously 274 knew about this before she took over.

.

"No, this is the New Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362 who am I speaking too?" She demanded.

.

"Wha... Ah uh...Ah'm Numbuh 24, can Ah ask why yer callin'?" Rachel could tell that the owner of the voice had an accent, western perhaps?

.

"I need you to check the situation out on the moonbase and if possible perform an evac. You got that." She told the voice her orders.

.

"Yes sir... Ah mean Ma'am sorry."

.

Rachel put the communicator in her pocket, and explored the room more. She saw that there was a vent that lead out of there,"_Bingo," _She thought knowing it was her escape route. Before she went opened the vent, she grabbed her trademark yield sign with a boxing glove attached and a Musket.

.

She took a breathe before crawling into the vent. Soon sweat dripped down her face from the heat in the vent. She crawled for what felt like hours on end, her arms were bruised by the time she finally saw a grate.

.

She looked through the bars of the metal grate and closed her eyes at the sight. Her troops, her responsibilities were frozen by other soldiers in white armor. They were being picked up and placed into containers. She would've broken down the grate and fought them off if it wasn't for the sheer amount of enemies there.

.

She sighed in defeat, it broke her heart that she could not save them. She was determined to get off the Moonbase that as her only chance to help. The farther she moved the more destruction she saw. The blonde haired leader narrowed her eyes as she realized that the Moonbase was taken down in a matter of seconds. The advance defenses, the trained operatives, the 2 by 4 tech, and more could not stand up against this force of Armored Soldiers.

.

Numbuh 362 eventually found herself right outside the Moonbase hanger. From her location she could see only one soldier that was talking into a communicator. With one swift kick she destroyed the metal grate, and jumped out of the heated vent.

.

With silent fury she charged the soldier kicking him down to the ground. Numbuh 362 expertly twirled the staff in her hands before hitting the soldier outside the head with it.

.

"What's your ETA Numbuh 24," She asked into the FreeLancer communicator.

.

"Ah should be there in a minute." The voice on the other side of the communicator replied.

.

By the time that Rachel was done tying up the soldier, Numbuh 24's ship landed. She dragged the enemy soldier into the Scamper and locked him up. She finally went to the front to see who the pilot was.

.

A tallish kid with a cowboy hat stood up and saluted her. She could see snippets of brown hair peeking from underneath his hat. His dark brown eyes matched the boots he wore. She could also tell that this kid trained hard to be a KND agent.

.

"At ease 24, just fly us back to Earth." Numbuh 362 ordered.

.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied before going back into the pilots seat and taking off. Rachel sat in her seat and closed her eyes hoping to relax.

.

"Uhh... 362 Ya might wanna see this." Numbuh 24 said with fear in his voice. Rachel got from her seat and looked out the window.

.

"No!" She cried out as she saw thousands of ships with foreign writing approaching the Earth.

* * *

The Kids Next Door main base is down, the Earth is surrounded, and invasion is imminent.

.

There you have it. That was Houston we have a problem, and seriously they have a problem.

.

Next chapter will be called, **Just Apply 2ply.** So go ahead guess who will be the star of that chapter.

.

So please Relax, Read, and Review.


	3. Just Apply 2ply

Hello it's Numbuh24insane here in the beginning of each chapter again. I'm sure your used to it by now, the week and a half delay between chapters. I'm sorry but that's the way my schedule runs. On the bright side, we get to see some of our favorite characters in this chapter.

.

We get to see some unlikely people be the heroes, the trials and tribulations that they're going through.

.

I know you want to see Sector V, but just wait till the next chapter I promise it is worth it.

.

So please Read the latest Chapter of Operation Save.

* * *

**Operation S.A.V.E**

.

**Savior**

.

**Amasses**

.

**Villains**

.

**Entirely**

* * *

An older man with a hunched back and expensive blue suit looked out the window. He sighed as he as he saw the alien ships that plagued the sky. It was like that all morning, ships coming in blasting down all that charge it. Nothing could hold them back, nothing not even the Kids Next Door.

.

"It truly is the end of the world." He said as he grabbed a bottle of beer from his mini fridge. He made his way back to the window watching the carnage once again. He sipped his cold refreshment as a tear fell from his eye, this was his planet, his home, and he was powerless to do anything against it. He desperately wished his allies weren't arrested by the KND, that he could free them.

.

He heard the door opened and turned to look. His face went into complete horror as he saw who it was.

.

"Oh Jeezus it's the Toiletnator." He yelled.

.

The Toiletnator smiled as he waved at the angry man.

.

"Hiya Mister Boss!" The Toiletnator shouted with glee.

.

The old man grumbled as he grabbed another beer and tossed it at the wannabee super villain. Mr. Boss then walked and sat in his chair sulking.

.

"Of course I'm forced to spend the end of the world with the Toiletnator, this must be some sort of karma for what I've done." Mr. Boss muttered out loud.

.

"I always knew you cared Mr. Boss." The Toiletnator hugged the aging man,"I mean you knew you and I would be best friends and watch aliens invade our world."

.

"Yeah yeah, Toiletnator. I just wish we could stop it." The old man grumbled too depressed to force the Toiletnator off of him.

.

The toilet themed villain scratched his chin in thought, "But we can!" he yelled.

.

"We can help? Ha! That's a good one Toilenator!" Mr. Boss laughed.

.

"I'm serious, we can help!" The Toiletnator said with a confident tone.

.

"How can we help! I'm a business man and your a guy that controls toiletries. We have no allies, no help, nothing. Everyone has been arrested by the KND and put in a cozy cell in the Arctic. How can we help!" The old man retorted with fire in his voice.

.

"W-we'll break them out." The Toiletnator stuttered out.

.

"What?"

.

"We'll break them out!" The Toiletnator responded confidence growing in his voice.

.

"Fine." Mr. Boss said after a few moments of thought.

.

"I'm serious we can brea- wait, did you just okay my idea?" The toilet themed villain said confused.

.

"If I'm going out, then I'm going out saving the world." Mr. Boss said as he stood up and threw away his bear.

.

"So what's the plan Mr. Boss?" The Toiletnator asked excited for the adventure.

.

"The Kids Next Door are going to focus their focus on Spaceships in the sky, meaning you will infiltrate the prison and free them." The old man stated clearly.

.

"I'll do that Mr.-Wait where are you when all this happens."

.

"I'll be preparing a new base, a ride for the villains that escape, and a distraction if needed." Mr. Boss reassured the Toiletnator that he was going to help."Now go and save the day!"

.

"I will Mr. Boss!" The Toiletnator started to run towards the nearest bathroom.

.

"Before you go Toile-Lou, it's been an honor."

.

The Toiletnator gave a tear filled salute before running into the bathroom.

.

Mr. Boss sighed as he heard the toilet flushed, he knew it was a fruitless quest but hope flourished in him. He pressed a button on his desk and said,"Jeremy, I need you to pull my limo up front." The old man got up but remembered something,"You remember when we tried to send those pesky kids to Mars, fire that rocket. At one of the spaceships."

.

"I'm doing this for you Fanny." He whispered to himself as he went to the elevator.

* * *

**In the Arctic**

.

"Bit of a tight squeeze, but the Toiletnator always pulled through!" The toilet themed villain announced as he jumped out of the toilet.

.

"I'm glad that the villains messed up their invitation and invited me to the South Pole that one time. Or else I wouldn't know which pipe to go through to get here." The Toiletnator chuckled to himself as he walked out the door.

.

He jumped behind some boxes as KND operatives ran by. He heard the kid that had the green military suit and hat on yelling for the others to move it. The Toiletnator waited until all operatives were in their ships and took off.

.

"Few, for a second there I thought I was the TP that clogged the Toilet." The toilet themed villain wiped the sweat off his brow.

.

"What are you doing out of your cell." The Toiletnator heard a voice from behind him say. He turned around and panicked, his arms flailing, his screams loud, and toilet paper flying everywhere. The toilet themed villain opened his eyes and saw that the KND guard was tied to the wall.

.

"I would tell you, but your all wrapped up. I'm sorry that was terrible let me try again... Actually forget it." The Toiletnator muttered as he made his way towards the switches and buttons.

.

"Which one do I press?" The villain asked himself as he saw the impressive amount of buttons displayed. He closed his eyes and slammed his fist on a button waiting for something to happen.

.

"Cell Locks Disengaged." A computerized voice said as the sound of hundreds of locks clicking and doors opening occupied the area.

.

"I DID IT!" The Toiletnator jumped up and down with excitement,"I DID IT! OF COURSE I DID IT! I'M THE GREATEST!" The toilet themed villain looked down and saw the adults all grouped up with confused expressions on their faces.

.

"Fellow Villains, I the Toiletnator just freed you from you prison. Now I need you to follow me!" He screamed in triumph. He lost his smirk when the mass of villains started to laugh.

.

"Me follow the Toiletnator, never in a million years." One of the villains shouted out.

.

"Listen up me Hearties," Stickybeard started,"We were stuck in this frozen 'ell, now we're out. All because of this Landlubber right 'ere. But we all owe him one, he braved the rapids for us and it is our turn to do the same ye hear me. An' anyone who says differently will be keal hauled! Now three cheers for the Toiletnator." The pirate laughed as he finished this.

.

"Follow me to freedom!" The Toiletnator yelled as he lead the march to Mr. Boss' vehicle.

* * *

.

The Toiletnator saves the day, huh who knew that would happen. Now the Next chapter will be called A Devine Surprise.

.

Take two guesses at what that one will be about, go ahead, I'm sure you will get it your first guess.

.

Till next time, please Read, Relax, and Review.


End file.
